


Standards

by gryffindormischief



Series: Fresh Pickled Toad [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindormischief/pseuds/gryffindormischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets an unwelcome visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standards

A loud noise jarred Harry from his typically light sleep and had him leaping from the bed, wand in hand. Even the relative peace he had experienced since the war ended nearly two years ago had not broken his habit of waking at the slightest sound, likely because he continued his pursuit of fighting the dark arts in the Auror Department. This however, was no typical midnight noise, and was most definitely coming from inside the flat. Deciding the best course of action was to suss out the source of the sound, Harry perched his glasses on his nose and proceeded into the dark hallway, only dimly lit by streetlights that poured yellow onto the cherry wood floors.

Harry paused in the doorway that led to the living room and kitchen, listening for further sounds, and was rewarded with the clinking of…silverware? Peeking around the corner, the young Auror discovered his late night intruder was none other than the newest chaser recruit for the Holyhead Harpies, who also happened to be his lovely fiancé, and who was _currently eating the last piece of Molly Weasley's treacle tart?!_

"Oh my God this is better than I – Harry!" Ginny exclaimed as she placed the partially eaten treat back on the table.

"Damn it Ginny! You know I was saving that! You live at home and Molly bakes all the time!"

"Oho are you telling me Molly Weasley would refuse her 'darling Harry' treacle tart if he asked?" Ginny said with a heavy dose of snark as she moved towards the door that led to the living room…the only room with a fully equipped floo.

"That is entirely beside the point – and don't think I can't see where you are going Ginevra – she specifically sent that home with me tonight."

"Yes well you always get it because you need to 'keep up your strength to protect the wizarding blah blah blah' and I only got one piece tonight!"

"Oh Gin-Gin – " Harry began, moving farther into the kitchen.

"Don't use that – " Ginny interjected, backing away further.

"Its my treacle…and I will share my gold, my body, and my life, but not my treacle," Harry intoned, slowly inching toward Ginny.

"Touching, are those your vows?"

Realizing slow and steady was no way to escape Harry after her clandestine interlude with his favorite dessert, Ginny made a break for the fireplace only to find herself hanging upside-down, hair dangling, and oversized Weasley sweater slowly riding down to expose her midriff.

"I guess we finally have an answer to the question 'Do Harpies or Aurors have better reflexes,'" Harry gloated, moving to polish his wand on his shirt sleeve, before realizing he had gone to bed in his boxers and nothing else.

"Harry let me – "

"I mean _I_ knew all along."

"Bugger Harry put me down."

"No, no, I don't think I will Ms. Weasley"

As Harry continued to expound on his superior skills and training, Ginny realized he hadn't disarmed her before he had 'levicorpus-ed' her in the middle of his flat. Recognizing her advantage, Ginny began discreetly reaching back into the band of her pajama shorts – Mad Eye would be so disappointed – and retrieved her trusty friend.

Still oblivious to the change of events Harry continued his diatribe " – and you know Ron didn't believe me, said I was going soft from all the paper pushing but – "

Ginny had wordlessly cast a textbook _petrificus totalus_ and cushioning charm before cancelling the _levicorpus_ and tumbling to the floor gracefully – well as gracefully as one can do such a thing.

"So…Mr. Potter, I believe the judges are reconsidering the reflexes issue and have introduced the issue of improperly disabling an opponent – but that's not important right now," Ginny drawled as she moved to stand over Harry, "All I care about is this lovely, delicious, and very lonely slice of treacle tart I hold in my hand."

Harry's eyes narrowed as Ginny retrieved her fork and poised it over the slice of treacle.

"Oh, am I making you mad? Too bad there's absolutely – " Ginny knelt over Harry " – nothing" slowly lifted the fork to her mouth "you – "

Suddenly the plate was out of her hand, Ginny was on her back, and Harry was poised over her with a dollop of treacle cupped in his hand.

"I see you forgot I've been working on wandless magic Gin-Gin."

"I told you I hate – "

"Rookie mistake that."

"Damn it Harry don't waste the beauti-"

A face full of tart and Harry's chuckles cut off Ginny's pleas.

"Oh, that was absolutely not a waste, that was the second best thing to do with – "

During the one-sided levity, Ginny had scooped up the remainder of the treacle tart and carefully smeared it down her fiancé's face.

Silence rang throughout the flat as they caught their breaths, the clock on the mantle ticked the seconds away, a cat scrambled through the garbage bins in the alley outside.

Slowly, Ginny inched her tongue out of her mouth and licked the treacle from her face.

"You know, I take it back, this really wasn't up to Mum's usual – "

Ginny's critique was cut off by Harry's lips as he worked his way across her face, starting with her mouth, alternating kisses and licks.

"Is this affection or you trying to get more treacle than me?"

"Can't it be both?"


End file.
